deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guest 666 VS Tails
Guest 666 Vs Tails is a "What If?" episode of Death Battle. Description Two Characters that had a sad past fight to the death Tails From SEGA's Sonic The Hedgehog And Guest 666 From ObliviousHD's Guest 666 Series Interlude ObliviousHD Vs SEGA Which One Of These Popular Studios Will Win Guest 666 A Powerful Guest That Was Bullied In The Past OR Tails A Mechanical Genius Who Has a IQ Of 300 Guest 666 WIP Tails Miles Prower was born on the day of Eggman's takeover when he was made an orphan and was awkwardly born with two tails Poor guy he must have a sad life especially with the cheap name Sega gave to him ! Eight years later Tails found a broken plane and repaired the entire thing by himself easily turns out this plane was Sonic's who was Tails's idol Sonic saw great potential in this young Fox and they became best friends helping each other in their quest to defeat Eggman Sonic then taught Miles to use his unique tails for a purpose and turns out he can spin them together to make a propeller shape that allows him to fly which is just wrong Screw you Physics ! I'm going to use my Tails to fly around His Tails can cut through solid metal and allow him to lift heavy objects across distances and can fly about 700mph almost breaking the speed of sound Despite being eight years old Tails has an outrageous Iq of 300 and has built a variety of mechs and vehicles to attack foes with like his plane the Tornado or the X-Tornado Tails has also built Extreme Gear Tails can also perform the homing attack and use the Spin dash which he created and taught to Sonic and friends he can use this to great affect when destroying foes Tails also packs a tonne of Bombs like Napelm Bombs normal Bombs these can be especially deadly in combat when necessary he also decided to turn to Mega Man for inspiration and carries the Energy Ball arm cannon Tails also has his Shield bot which increases his speed and defence and the Medi bot which heals wounds over time Tails can use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super Tails but he rarely even uses the form so doesn't have much experience using the power that comes with it Tails relies on Strategy and intelligence to win a fight rather than brute force and serves as the brains of Team Sonic Tails can lift over ten tons Run 100mph on foot stop a Nuclear missile and fix planes with no problem But Tails is a wimp he is scared of nearly anything especially lightning and although he has overcome these fears over the years he still gets Freaked out Tails also lacks brute force to defeat foes and is the weakest of his team relying on Knuckles for brute Strength and Sonic for speed he also can only fly for a limited time But with his intelligence and speed Tails might be able to outsmart any opponent Tails: I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself! Battle It was a fine day in the hex forest tails was walking around until he saw a odd looking guest he walked over to it THEN Guest 666: Wanna Be Friends Tails: No Thanks Guest 666 Then takes a large cluster of the master emeralds power with his telekinesis then throws it at tails tails dodges it however Tails: If its a fight you want then its a fight you get FIGHT!!! Tails starts by using his magic hand and hits G666 twice then G666 Goes flying and lands on a tree and sends tails and him back in time and hits tails with his lightning 5 times then tails gets his am cannon and fires at G666 But G666 Stops it with telekinesis and throws it back at tails which knocks tails down and tails then gets his medibot and defense bot to assist him but G666 Takes control of them both and also takes control of silver so then tails realizes that the bots are attacking so he flees and the bots jump at tails but the fox dodged it and they blow up then silver attacks tails tails eventually takes down silver but G666 Comes back and then tails gets the super emeralds and goes into super tails mode tails then notice the flickies don't attack G666 then super tails flies at G666 But then tails freezes he tries to break free of this telikenetic force but then the super emeralds appear then tails gets shocked by their power Tails:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tails then falls to the ground he tries to get back up but he isn't able to move he then realizes that when the emeralds shocked him G666 Had paralyzed him G666: Not so powerful Now are you tails: Oh no Then a anvil falls from the sky over tails torso tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Then the anvil lands on tails and he falls unconscious but then he wakes up on his Bi-Plane he can move but then 2 seconds later he realizes THAT THE BI-PLANE ISN'T MOVING Tails cant move again then some sort of shocking thing starts charging up tails knew this was the end for him but he never thought he would die this way Tails: Goodbye World Tails then gets shocked one last time Tails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA but tails survives the blow and Then G666 comes back and throws tails up into the air and strikes him with lightning 5 more times and then tails lands 13 hits on G666 With the arm cannon he goes to the bi-plane and tries to fix it then he sees a red glow realizing he has to fix it fast or G666 Will get him he fixes it and flies away but the plane explodes then tails almost dead tries to crawl away but he then falls into a hole and then he finds himself in the air then G666 Appears Beside him And throws him to a plane and tails goes flying through the window and then runs out and goes back to G666 and gets his super emeralds but just before he could transform the emeralds stopped he stopped the flickies stop the sun stopped everything stopped then G666 goes up to tails and then some sort of orb formed around tails and then he disappeared he looked around and then realizes he's in HELL then G666 appears G666: Not so powerful now are you? Tails: No No PLEASE! Tails:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sonic and his friends hear the loud screams of tails from the depths Aftermath Sonic and friends including silver and shadow heavily sobbing watched sonic bury tails and put a grave saying R.I.P Tails K.O. Results No Not Tails he was only 8 years old anyways tails was sure smarter and had more IQ but Guest 666 Trumped The rest even if Guest 666 was almost killed by tails he could just send them back in time and kill him like that And Guest 666 also could increase the chances of tails Committing Suicide with his ultimate powers Also Guest 666 Can choose how he dies like he could just say " within Three Seconds A tornado will suck you up and kill you" and then it will happen The Winner is Guest 666 Advantages & Disadvantages Guest 666 WINNER +More Stronger +More Durable +More Arsenal +More Deadly +More Powerful +More Faster -Less Experienced -Less Intelligent -Less IQ Tails LOSER +More IQ +More Intelligent +More Experienced -Weaker -Less Durable -Less Arsenal -Less Deadly -Less Powerful -Slower Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles